


Life.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked me, </p><p>"Someone asks Ren to hold their baby for a while and he's being so still and careful, but he's also super worried he'll mess up and gets Aoba to help."</p><p>Hence a mini RenAo oneshot ensued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life.

 

The first thing that Ren said to him is…

"Aoba… the baby! the baby!!"

The blue haired youth immediately search the bag for diapers or a bottle of milk!

"What’s wrong with the baby? is she hungry? does she need a change?”

Ren shook his head and said with a serious face, “the baby…. feels warm.”

Aoba blinks.

Then he realize, this is the first time Ren holds a precious life in his arms.

Before this he was part of Aoba and was only an entity within his mind. Even as an Allmate, Ren was merely a puppy. His small paws could only run at best.

Now… he watches in mild amusement at Ren who holds the baby oh so carefully like a real furniture. Not even moving an inch.

"Yes, she may be tiny but one day she’ll grow up and be like us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, as human beings. As someone with their own life and ideals. With their stories and people they’ll meet in the future."

Ren look so awe struck by Aoba’s ramblings that he can only nod and went back to watch the sleeping baby.

"Oh!"

He look so surprise when the small human makes a faint sound.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yes"

"I see."

"Which is good, now let’s sit there at the bench while we wait for her dad to come fetch her okay?"

Again the brunette nods obediently. “Thank you, Aoba.”

The youth grins at him and rest his head on Ren’s shoulder, “you know, you feel warm too. Just like the sun’s rays…”

—-

————-

END?


End file.
